Trapped with Candy
by Fan Girl V.2.0
Summary: A Cabbie story about Cat telling Robbie her biggest secret.
1. A Secret

**Cat's POV:**

I walked into the candy store. It was peaceful in there as always.

"Hey Mindy!" I cried to the woman behind the counter.

She smiled at me and opened the door to the storage room. I happily went inside. I might need to explain. The thing is I'm not exactly the girl my friends think I am. They believe I'm idiotic, happy about most things and take offence easily. But that's not true. My condition was cured about a year ago. I just kept up the act. It's good acting practise. The only person that knows is Mindy. Mindy is very quiet. Actually, now I think about it, she hasn't said a word in my last few visits. She just gave me that creepy smile then opened the door.

**Robbie's POV:**

I dropped my bag on the floor (next to Cat's) then grabbed a chair (next to Cat) and picked up a book (the same as Cat's).

"Oh, hey Robbie!" she said, looking around the library curiously.

"Hi Cat! Isn't it weird?"

"What?" She looked at me in confusion.

"Well, we're sat next to each other and my bag is next to yours and wow! We're both reading the exact same book!"

She looked at me in a strange way then started to read her book again, but I swear I saw a glint in her eyes. Come to think of it, probably not. She has a condition. She finds it hard to get what people are saying sometimes.

I sighed and checked my phone for texts. Still nothing.

"So anyway Cat, how is your treatment going?" I tried to start a conversation.

"Err… it's… it's OK, I guess!" she replied hesitantly.

"Good, good."

She put her book in her bag then swung it over her shoulder.

"Later." She said. She seemed kind of down.

"Bye." I replied as I tried to read her face.

A few minutes later I got a text.

**Cat: **There's something I need to tell you.

**Robbie: **You need to tell ME something?

**Cat: **You're the only person I can trust.

**Robbie: ** What is it?

**Cat:** Meet me at my house after school.

**Robbie: ** Ok, I'll be there. You can count on me.

I re-read the messages. I'm the only person she can trust! What could this big secret be?

Please review and give me suggestions for more stories!


	2. Breaking Free

**Cat's POV**

****I stared ahead of me. There was Robbie, smirking in the doorway. Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean, this was serious! And there he was, acting all cool and messing around. I got halfway up my drive, then turned around

"Hey Cat! Where ya going?" Robbie shouted. I panicked. My feet picked up the pace and off I went. I ran and ran and ran until I finally got to the candy store. "Mindy, open the door!" I yelled. The woman turned around. No creepy smile. No key to fit the lock. It was my mum! What was she doing here?

**Robbie's POV**

As Cat sped round the corner, I stopped to take a breath. So much for trusting me. Oh well. If she had a secret she wasn't ready to tell yet, that was fine. I texted her just to let her now.

**Robbie: **I totally understand.

**Cat: **What?

**Robbie: **You want to keep that secret to yourself.

**Cat: **Oh, yeah, sure.

**Robbie: **C u 2morrow.

**Cat: **C u.

Huh. She didn't seem too bothered. Or very aware of what just happened! I wondered if something could be wrong, but decided to leave her alone for a while. I started the hike back to my own house.


	3. Punished?

**Cat's POV**

My mum waved my phone around in the air. She read the texts to and from Robbie and replied to new ones. She was pretending to be me! How could she be so cruel? "GIVE - IT - BACK!" I warned. She laughed at me.

"Oh, you won't be allowed this for a LONG time. You were going to tell Robbie about your fake condition! Well, forget it. You deserve a punishment."

I slumped down onto the candyfloss-coloured couch. Why did she have to be so dramatic about things? I didn't even tell Robbie! She wasn't usually like this. She stood in thought for a second. As she wound a piece of liquorice round her finger, I thought about the way she would just say 'eh' then walk out the door in her super-high high heels. Suddenly, she looked up. Her eyes were terrifying and evil-looking. I smiled and laughed nervously. Then she said, "We need to talk darling." Her voice was sad and lonely. I felt sorry for her. "Can we go in the storage room please?"  
"Of course!" I told her. "Mindy keeps the key at the bottom of the lollipop jar. Here you go!" I handed her the polkadot-covered key. She plucked the key from my hand.

**Robbie's POV**

It was Saturday. I jumped out of bed and put my clothes on in a flash. Then I ran downstairs, munched at an apple, and got comfy on my bike. Then I pedalled and pedalled until I got to Cat's street. I approached her door and slowly knocked. Rose in my hands, I waited for an answer. Nothing. I knocked harder. A strange boy, around 20, opened the door. Must be her brother."What do you want?" he grunted.  
"Cat."  
"Not here." he replied and slammed the door in my face.


	4. On a Holiday?

**Cats's POV**

My mum studied me as we sat down. I wondered if she had met a man. True love for her? Brilliant! I could tell everyone! But, no... she seemed different, lonely maybe. What is she had had a fight with someone? Oh no. I sat down and prepared to console her. She was a nice person. Men could be so mean.  
"Honey, I'm sorry I got kind of mad, it's just...  
"Tell me. It can't be that bad!" I pushed. She frowned.  
"Yeah well it is! So you'd better listen! Your brother and I, we... we spent all our money. I lost my job and well, you know he can't get one."  
"Well, isn't there something we can do?" I asked.  
"NO! Have you even been listening! You're no use to this family!" She stood up.  
"OK, I'm sorry. Relax!" She just had to go into ultimate drama queen mode.  
"RELAX? DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M GOING THROUGH SOME HARD THINGS! YOU KNOW WHAT?" She walked towards the door.  
"Mum, don't walk out! Look, I'm sorry!"  
"Ha! Sorry? Well, since you have no place to live any more..." She walked out and slammed the door. I made my way towards it. I needed to apologise. I grabbed the handle and twisted it. Then I tried again. The door wasn't opening! It was locked! She was holding her own daughter captive!  
"MUM! COME BACK! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" The shop would be closing for a month soon! I checked my watch. Just five minutes until someone would come along and shut up the shop. I realised that my mum had probably already done it, and nobody would be coming back for a while. She had my phone. I curled up and started to cry. I was going to die.

**Robbie's POV**

The next day I waited for Cat at school. I waited all day, in fact, but she never turned up. I texted her and called her. Nothing. Then suddenly:

**Cat: **Sorry I haven't replied. How's it going?

**Robbie: **Where are you?

**Cat: **Oh, we're just on a

**Robbie: **On a what?

**Cat: **A little holiday!

**Robbie: **For how long exactly?

**Cat: **About a month.

**Robbie: **What?!

I stopped. A month without Cat! How could I survive? I needed to find out where she had gone. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Robbie. You seen Cat?" It was Tori.  
"I was just going to ask you the same. I think she's gone on a month-long holiday!" I replied. I held the phone up to her face. She read the conversation.  
"Where?" she asked.  
"I don't know!" I told her.  
"Something doesn't seem right..." She stood and thought.  
"Well?"  
"She's not on a holiday. We need to find her. Something's wrong!"


	5. Sweet Heaven

**Cat's POV**

I stood up. If I was going to die in this room, I might as well check it out. No windows. At least there was a light. It was quite dim, though. I studied the shelves. Woah! A source of food! I was surrounded by candy. Lollipops, candy canes, liquorice, gummy bears, everything! I picked up the first box, prised the lid off and ate!

**Robbie's POV**

"OK, I'm ready." I told Tori. I had a backpack with a torch, my phone, a couple of bandages - all the basic survival resources.  
"You do realise we're only going to be walking through town looking for her."  
"Yeah, but what if we run into an evil villain or something?"  
She looked ahead. We walked down the first street. We asked around and looked in every shop. Nothing.  
"I'm hungry!" she whined.  
"Let's go and see if that candy store is open," I suggested.  
"It doesn't matter if it's open or not!" Tori told me.  
"Why?"  
"Because, Cat helps out there sometimes. She gave me a key. She said she could trust me to leave money on the counter when I take sweets," she explained.

We opened the door to the closed shop.

"It's not supposed to open until the new year!"

I walked around, peering inside every jar, examining every little sweet. The shelves were packed with delicious goodies and - a phone!

"Hey Tori, look! There's a phone!" I exclaimed.  
She walked towards me. I turned it on. Tori was looking over my shoulder now.  
"Is that picture of..."

"CAT!" we both cried!


	6. Out We Go

**Cat's POV**

I stood up sharply. Were there figures outside the door? I pressed my ear to it.  
"CAT!" I heard two people say at the same time.  
"I'm here! HELP! I'm trapped in the storage room!" I shouted as loud as I could.  
"Did you just hear that?" Tori!  
"Yeah!" Robbie! (Even better)  
"I'M IN THE STORAGE ROOM! THE KEY IS IN THE JAR ON THE COUNTER!" This time I was using all the power I had left. Suddenly, everything went blurry. The shelves spun around me. I fell to the floor, and as Tori and Robbie burst through the door, my world went black.

**Robbie's POV**

I stared at Cat. On the floor.  
"Robbie, help me!" Tori pleaded.  
I bolted to where she was kneeling down. Together, we lifted Cat up and got her on a sofa. I called the doctor.  
The next few hours passed quickly. Now, there she was, sat up in a bed crying. The doctor told her that she hadn't had enough to drink or eat in the last few days. When the doctor left the room, I moved in on her.  
"It was my mum." She started. For the next 20 minutes we talked about how it had happened.  
"We need to tell the police." Cat looked down sadly. But we had to do what was right.

Her mum was taken away somewhere. The only thing she left Cat with was memories.

Cat came to my place that night. She stayed all night. That was a special day for me. We shared our first kiss. And today, she's still living in my house. We have two children: Rose and Edward. Although we are getting older, our love for each other will never change.

* * *

**Sorry it was a short story. It was my first one though and I already have ideas for new ones, so please review! I will try to reply to all of you as soon as I can. Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, and enjoy your holidays!**


End file.
